


Good Vibrations

by surena_13



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy's body can't always keep up with his mind or Sharon's wants and needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters  
> A/N: Not entirely sure what I was thinking with this, but hope it's a good read anyway.

"We are potentially ruining our careers here, if we’re ever discovered," Sharon muttered against his chest, her fingers trailing over his scars. She still remembered his phone call from a few years ago, the way he had collapsed right in front of her half in the ambulance. They had been sort of friends back then, the type that went out for a non-alcoholic drink every once in a while, blow off a little steam, stave off the loneliness, and maintained a cool working relationship with the added expletive here and there. She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him, smiling slightly at his dazed expression. She had worn him out. "Me more than you."

 

"Does that bother you?" he asked, running his hand over her back, twining a few locks of her hair around his fingers. Sharon tended to talk a lot after sex. It was one of her more surprising and endearing features, but for some reason she expected him to partake in the conversation which was far too difficult after Sharon was finished with him. The expression rode hard and put away wet came to mind. That woman was sinfully good at sex. Sharon shrugged.

 

"That I could be forced into early retirement for a few good fucks? A little.” If this were a proper relationship with dates and falling in love, it would have been easily worth the risk. Falling in love was something they both hadn’t done in decades. This was just something that started exactly when it shouldn’t have, when Sharon had become his direct superior and being anything more than colleagues was prohibited by her precious rulebook.

 

"Good fucks?" Andy asked incredulously, lifting his head from the pillow to look at her, at her completely relaxed expression and the hickey he had left on her shoulder. Sharon smirked and quirked an eyebrow. Even when she was risking her career for sex with no strings attached, he was still a man, needing to hear it from her mouth that he was good. Apparently moaning his name as she came wasn’t enough for him.

 

"Alright, great fucks. Happy now?" Sharon amended, placing a kiss on his shoulder. Andy grinned, allowing his hand to wander lower and come to rest on her ass, a move to which Sharon just rolled her eyes. He had had sex, a gorgeous naked woman was wrapped around him, he had his hand on her ass and he always had a weakness for Sharon using the work ‘fuck’. He hadn’t really needed validation of his ability to please her, but it was a nice bonus.

 

“I’m pretty happy right now anyway. You were kind of insane tonight.” Sharon hummed in response. Frustration with Provenza’s constant verbal abuse, a tough case, the fact that she had only bought new batteries for her vibrator yesterday, but had been too exhausted to use it had put her a little on edge which she might have taken out on Andy who hadn’t seemed to complain about her sudden vigor. She had only wanted one thing from him tonight. A good, hard screw until she felt a pleasant ache. She had gotten that, but she didn’t feel like she was finished yet. She wanted more.

 

Her fingers slipped under the sheet covering his hips and legs and Andy raised his eyebrows, but kept his mouth shut, suddenly wishing that he were twenty years younger, didn’t have high blood pressure, and that he wasn’t done for a few hours after one round. Sharon’s fingertips brushed over his limp cock and he couldn’t even feel himself twitching in response. Sometimes, he hated getting old, especially when Sharon, consciously or not, pouted just a little at his lack of response.

 

“Yeah, sorry, babe. You’re sleeping with an old man.” Sharon moved her hand up a bit, letting it rest on his stomach instead and she frowned as she looked up at him. Babe? Who did he think she was? One of the thirty year olds he liked to chase around? Andy noticed her expression, the glare that was directed at him and smiled apologetically. He mentally filed that away, no terms of endearment.

 

“Don’t call me babe," she admonished, her words emphasizing her dark look. "And I know. It’s a shame though."

 

"How do you still have energy for more?" He asked surprised, his eyes wide. His heartbeat had barely returned to normal, he could feel their still damp skins sticking uncomfortable to each other. It must be good being a woman sometimes; the multiple orgasms, the ability to be fully aroused again so fast. As far as sex went, he was slightly jealous.

 

"I'm insatiable," Sharon said with a grin that was practically predatory. Andy nearly groaned in frustration at his inability to screw that smug expression off her face. He would love to pin her underneath him, have her legs wrapped around him as he fucked her. Getting old was awful. But he fairly quickly realized he could make her shut up. At least for a short while anyway.

 

Sharon gasped in surprise when she suddenly found herself on her back with Andy leaning over her, both her wrists in his hands, placed above her head on the pillow, the sheet that had partially covered  them kicked away. Carefully she moved her arms, attempting to slip free from his grasp, but he wouldn't budge. She shot him a challenging look, but Andy only gave her that annoying shit eating grin before he leaned down and kissed her.

 

Their teeth clashed before their tongues met and Sharon moaned into the kiss, slowly running her feet over the back of his legs before wrapping them around his hips as Andy’s teeth nipped at her bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. She tilted her head back and curled her hands into fists. He was far too good at kissing. She rolled her hips and whimpered when his lips met her throat, kissing the delicate skin.

 

“Insatiable, huh?” he said against her soft skin as he moved his hand between their bodies, holding on to her wrists with his other hand, until he met trimmed curls, impossibly soft skin and the clear evidence of her arousal. He groaned against her throat. “Jesus, you’re so wet.”

 

Sharon’s only response was to moan as his fingers circled her clit, her eyes slipping shut as she arched up underneath him, her thighs pressing against his sides. Of course she was wet. She was turned on and needy for more. Besides she had just fucked him until she came. She’d be surprised if her arousal wasn’t completely evident, but when Andy briefly dipped a finger inside her, just to tease, she decided she wasn’t going to complain about his tendency to state to obvious.

 

Her eyes flew open when his touch disappeared and she heard him slide the drawer of her nightstand open. She turned her head and nearly felt her mouth fall open when he pulled out her vibrator. He wasn’t serious. Andy grinned victoriously. He had only taken a wild guess that a woman under as much stress as Sharon had a toy of some kind in her nightstand. He couldn’t believe his luck when he discovered a vibrator, a rather bright pink one. He raised his eyebrows in question. Sharon could feel herself blush and cursed her pale skin. It was just vibrator, for God’s sake.

 

“Interesting, I never thought pink was your color,” Andy said teasingly. Sharon merely rolled her eyes. Like she honestly cared about the damn color of the thing. It got the job more than done, better actually than most of the men that had shared her bed. It had this ingenious design that literally hit all the right spots. With Andy’s age creeping up on him, it seemed rather a good solution, using her trusted vibrator instead.

 

“Are you going to use it? Or is this going to become a solo act on my part?” she breathed, her voice snappy. Andy chuckled at her impatience, knowing that she only got like that when she was needy, desperate for him to touch her, even if she would never admit that. As much as he would love to watch Sharon fuck herself, make herself come while he watched, he didn’t want that tonight. He wanted to be responsible for making her lose her precious self-control.

 

Andy didn’t reply to her, but kissed her, releasing her wrists to slide his hand down to cup her breast, his fingers seeking out a stiff nipple, pinching it, gently pulling on it. Sharon moaned into his mouth and tangled her fingers in his hair, holding him close. She hummed appreciatively when he kissed his way down her throat and nudged apart her legs, trailing tip of the vibrator over the inside of her thigh and a muttered ‘yes’ fell from her lips. She wanted it.

 

Andy reveled in the sound Sharon made when he allowed the toy to tease against her folds and he grinned against her throat careful not to leave any marks that could be seen when she was wearing clothes. It was one of their rules. He could leave all the marks he wanted, just not in sight. She already wore his bruises on her thighs, faint scratches on her ass and back. He had gotten a bit carried away when she was on top of him.

 

“The button on the base,” Sharon whispered, biting back a groan when Andy purposely circled her clit with her vibrator. She wanted to be fucked, sooner rather than later. Andy briefly entertained the notion of taunting Sharon for a while with her obvious impatience, but ultimately decided against it. He took more pleasure in watching ecstasy than her anger. Well, when they were in bed anyway. His thumb pressed against the button and a soft buzzing sound filled the room.

 

“Oh God,” Sharon moaned, throwing her head back as her nails dug into Andy’s shoulders. The vibrations went straight to her clit, her entire body tensing up underneath him. Andy was fairly certain he had only seen her react that violently to one of his ministrations once when he had gone down on her when she wasn’t expecting it. She was breathtaking when she looked like sex personified, her lips parted, her eyes dark, a flush adorning her cheeks and her hair a mess.

 

She gasped when his lips closed around her nipple and he put the vibrator lower, slowly pushing an inch inside her, allowing her to feel the ridges on the toy. She was still sensitive from when she had ridden Andy and every tiny movement sent shivers up her spine as the vibrations made her body hum with pleasure.

 

Andy released her nipple and could only watch, cursing his body six ways to Sunday for not catching up with his mind and Sharon’s sex drive. He would give anything to replace the vibrating pink toy with his own cock and figuratively fuck Sharon through the mattress. The soft sounds she made, the way she clung to him, how she looked, completely unashamed in her blatant desire for this, it was maddeningly arousing.

 

He took his time working the toy inside her, letting her become accustomed to the cool, vibrating silicone that was curved in such a way that it would hit precisely the right spot once fully sheathed. Judging from the way Sharon’s eyes widened and her grip on his shoulders tightened when it was completely inside her, the nodule extending from the base, pressing against her clit, it was a very good design. He hadn’t expected anything less from her.

 

“Wait,” Sharon husked when he started to move the vibrator. Andy raised his eyebrows but obeyed nonetheless. Her tone was commanding and desperate enough for him to listen. Sharon attempted to catch her breath, the toy vibrating inside her and against her clit. It just felt so damn good. She reached between their bodies and found the button on the toy, pressing it twice to increase the intensity of the vibrations as high up as they could go.

 

Andy could feel what Sharon had done, could see the effect it had on her, could feel it as her hips rose off the bed, as she whimpered and he couldn’t resist to lean down and kiss her again, gently starting to move the vibrator, pulling it out at an agonizing slow pace while Sharon kissed him as if her life depended on it, sucking on his tongue, allowing him to swallow her moans as he started to fuck her with the toy in a slow, steady rhythm.

 

Sharon writhed on the sheet, raking her nails over his sides, making his skin burn. Andy broke the kiss and hissed, a sound that was completely lost on Sharon who was far too caught up in what he was doing to her rather than what she was accidentally doing to him. Out of all the things Andy had come to appreciate about her over the years, the fact that she just lost complete and utter control in bed might just be his favorite, to see her so different from the persona she showed to the outside world, it was intoxicating.

 

She spurred him on with moaned words of encouragement, holding him tightly, her heels digging into the back of his legs, quietly begging him to go faster. Andy had never been able to resist her anything when she used the word ‘please’ or that desperate tone for that matter. He groaned and sped up his rhythm, ignoring the small ache in his wrist. By now, he wanted to watch her to come almost as much as she needed him to make her come.

 

Dragging her nails over his ass, she caused him to jerk his hips forward, pushing the toy completely inside her, the nodule pressing against her clit. She cried out, suddenly seeing spots. Andy watched as she arched off the bed, her back curling in such an impossible way that Andy was surprised her spine didn’t snap. She closed her eyes, moaning as she trembled underneath him.

 

Andy had never truly seen her like this without being overcome by his own pleasure in the process. He had never seen her so completely lost in herself while he was completely focused and aware of what was happening. He should have done this long ago. The image of her mid-orgasm was one that was going to be burned into his retinas for a long time, one that he would pull up when he was lonely and horny.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Sharon said when she was able to string together a few coherent words, panting as she spoke, helping him to shut the vibrator off. She hadn’t come like that in a long time. Who knew that the combination of a lover and vibrator would be a good one? Her hand still shook when she brought it up to brush away the few hairs that stuck to her forehead. Andy just showed her that smug grin of his as he carefully pulled out the vibrator and carelessly tossed it onto her bedroom floor. She’d clean it tomorrow.

 

“Was that worth risking your career for?” Andy asked with a slight brazen tone to his voice. If Sharon hadn’t been blissed out, still riding the high from her orgasm, she might have given him some sharp retort. Instead she just laughed softly, shaking her head as she stretched her arms above her head, enjoying how relaxed she felt. There was nothing like a few orgasms to make her forget the enormous amount of pressure she was under on a daily basis for just couple of moments.

 

“Right now? Yes.” Andy grinned and gave her a quick kiss, tasting the salt of her sweat on her lips. Sharon quirked an eyebrow at him. “Ask me again tomorrow.”


End file.
